


Я назвал вас друзьями

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Content, Tarsus IV, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Во время попыток разрешить конфликт одного из членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз» берут в заложники. Но история начинается намного раньше.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Кирк/Спок/Маккой
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Called You Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244233) by [the_arc5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_arc5/pseuds/the_arc5). 



> To the_arc5. I tried to contact you but it was fruitless. If you don't want this translation to exist, please contact me via killwebromance@mail.ru, I will delete it immediately! I don't gain any benefits from translating your work, just want to share it with those who can't read in English. It's stunning. I love it. 
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен, но автор не появлялась на своих страницах с 2011 года. Надеюсь, у неё всё хорошо. Если она ответит мне и скажет, что против, я немедленно удалю текст. А пока вот так.

## I

**Краткая сводка  
Звездолёт «Энтерпрайз»  
Подписано: ЗД 2378.24  
Звёздная база 273**

**В настоящий момент население Пренды III страдает от массового голода. Федерация объявила на планете режим чрезвычайной ситуации и направила туда гуманитарную помощь. Ожидается, что помощь будет на месте через две стандартные недели. Звездолёту «Энтерпрайз», как ближайшему к Пренде федеральному судну, приказано направиться на планету и оставаться там в качестве посланников Федерации до тех пор, пока не прибудет гуманитарная помощь. Настоящим документом экипаж «Энтерпрайза» наделяется полномочиями по организации учреждений экстренной помощи, а также по осуществлению дипломатических функций. Координаты и культурная сводка в приложении.**

* * *

с'чн т'гай спок, коммандер, звездолёт энтерпрайз, серийный номер S179-276SP.  
с'чн т'гай спок, коммандер, звездолёт энтерпрайз, серийный номер S179-276SP.  
с'чн т'гай спок, коммандер, звездолёт энтерпрайз, серийный номер S179-276SP.  
с'чн т'гай спок, коммандер, звездолёт энтерпрайз, серийный номер S179-276SP.  
с'чн т'гай спок, коммандер, звездолёт энтерпрайз, серийный номер S179-276SP.  
с'чн т'гай спок, коммандер, звездолёт энтерпрайз, серийный номер S179-276SP.

* * *

Культурное развитие жителей Пренды III представляет большой интерес для сравнительной социологии, связанный, по большей части, с уникальным слиянием деревенского и глобального укладов жизни, которые и образовывают социальную структуру прендитян.

Если говорить о географии, то суша Пренды III разделена большими реками, но океанов на планете нет. Историки полагают, что образованию государственности Пренды III послужили несколько причин: это, во-первых, сближенность ранних прендитских племён, а во-вторых, раннее развитие речного сообщения, призванного создать торговые пути и наладить связь между племенами. Однако, несмотря на это, прендитяне считают очень значимыми семью и деревню. На планете нет крупных городов — скорее, она представляет из себя сеть небольших сельскохозяйственных коммун.

Удивительное сочетание глобализации и практически феодальной социальной структуры оказывает влияние и на межгалактические отношения Пренды. Жителям планеты уже давно известно о жизни в космосе, в частности, они длительное время состоят в торговых отношениях с Аркисом, шестой планетой в орбитальной системе Луцис. Вступление в Федерацию для Пренды стало скорее дипломатическим жестом, в малой степени повлияв как на Федерацию, так и на саму планету. Выращиваемые на Пренде культуры значимы для вегетарианской кухни, но на этом влияние Пренды на других членов Федерации заканчивается.

Резюмируя: Пренда III официально поддерживает дипломатическую миссию Федерации, в остальном же продолжает своё миролюбивое, основанное на политике невмешательства существование, остающееся неизменным на протяжении многих веков.

_Маленкон Ве'нбе  
«Краткое знакомство с входящими в Федерацию планетами»_

* * *

Попросите ли вы незнакомцев позаботиться о своей семье? Отдадите ли вы чужакам землю по своей воле? Доверитесь ли прибывшим со звёзд _matzkahm_? Федерация голодна как _gartu_ , она раскинула свои сети по вселенной, считая каждую планету трясущейся от ужаса закуской для своего бездонного желудка. Федерация приняла нас, а потом бросила голодать, как ненужное приёмное дитя. Она хочет взять нас, но какой ценой? Позаботится ли она о нас? Будет ли она ценить наши земли и реки так, как ценим их мы? Будет ли гордиться нами, как родители гордятся своим ребёнком? Нет! Федерация требует верности  
и отказывается от нас в тот же момент! Все мы — одна семья, и мы не должны быть верными тому, кто забывает о нас!

Из речи Кайенре Изасского, активиста Пренды

* * *

_Джордж С. Кирк  
136 Бойд авеню  
Кв. J  
Талса, OK 74101_

_Сентябрь 20, 2256_

Дорогой Сэм,

Серьёзно? Ещё один? Что не так с Оклахомой? Почему она толкает тебя плодиться и размножаться? Аурелия должна выглядеть минимум как богиня плодородия. Передай ей мои поздравления, к слову, и удачи пожелай. Одному богу известно, почему она согласилась родить тебе второго ребёнка. Хорошо, что Кайл пошёл в своего красивого, забавного, умного, харизматичного и офигенного дядю. Ну и глаза у него мамины. Это плюс.

А если серьёзно, то я за вас рад. И нет, это не значит, что я последую вашему примеру и остепенюсь. Даже не знаю, почему я раньше не пошёл в Академию: это место просто кишит незанятыми людьми (и не только) всех мастей и калибров. На занятиях по программированию встретил орионку — потрясные волосы, ноги от ушей. На выходных планирую её завалить.

Сэм, я из Сан-Франциско вижу, как ты качаешь головой. Не надо. Я вовсе не «неисправимая шлюха», как ты изящно выразился в последнем письме. За свои услуги я не беру ничего, кроме взаимного удовлетворения, и не моя вина, что здесь очень много жаждущих его получить. И, кстати, пока ты не спросил: да, Проблема с Соседом всё ещё актуальна. Боунз — мой лучший друг, и я отношусь к нему с уважением. Но я не слепой, хотя иногда меня посещает мысль выколоть себе глаза, чтобы остаться в рамках приличий. Сэм, он приходит в комнату весь мокрый. Он думает, что полотенца изобрели для того, чтобы обрамлять его бёдра, богом клянусь. Вчера он довёл меня до того, что я сел за учебники, лишь бы как-то отвлечься.

У него была товарищеская игра с другими медиками, он припёрся весь потный и измазанный травой и тут же принялся стягивать с себя одежду. Похоже, он не хотел испачкать пол, так что начал выворачиваться из одежды как уж. Сэм, клянусь, это был лучший стриптиз в моей жизни после того в Айове, на который ты меня сводил, когда мне стукнуло 16. Ну и короче, он закончил свои грязные танцы и отправился в душ, а потом вернулся, мокрый насквозь, и со стоном рухнул на кровать. Абсолютно голый. Сэм, мне вот что интересно: РАЗВЕ ТАК ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ОБРАЩАТЬСЯ СО СВОИМ СОСЕДОМ? Я даже подрочить не мог, пока сам не пошёл в душ аж через шесть часов. И он постоянно так делает. Сначала лишает бдительности, а потом раскладывется передо мной, как сраный шведский стол. И удивляется, почему я швыряю в него вещи.

Учёба в порядке. Проспал курс основания звёздного флота, но ничего не потерял. Если вкратце: поблагодарим за прогресс всемогущих вулканцев и их косые брови. Пощадите. Я пропустил урок, когда мы проходили Тарсус. Ещё думаю записаться в клуб ксенолингвистики. Это не имеет прямого отношения к моей цели, но даже я вижу, что переводы, которые они нам дают, — полное говно. В одной только «Балладе Гай-тан'э» я насчитал шесть неверных случаев употребления глагольного времени. А ведь это — официальные учебники. К чёрту такое дело, братишка, к чёрту.

К слову о провалах, стоит ли спрашивать, зачем Аурелия прислала мне коробку носков и нижнего белья? В смысле, я очень ей благодарен, потому что кадетское нижнее бельё, похоже, шьют из дешёвой наждачки, но откуда она это узнала? Как бы то ни было, моя задница её благодарит. Так же можно сказать жене брата? Ладно, беру слова обратно, не надо обсуждать с ней мою задницу. Это стрёмно.

В общем, пора закругляться. Боунз хочет, чтобы я сходил с ним на какой-то концерт. Скорее всего, концерт будет ужасным: Боунз, может, пьёт как чёрт и не стебётся над моими книгами, но музыкального вкуса у него нет вообще. Но я не могу ему отказать, особенно когда он делает вид, что ему пофиг. Это верный способ узнать, чего он на самом деле хочет. И сотри эту ухмылочку со своего лица, Джордж Сэмюэль. То, что я по уши влюблён в него, не значит, что я собираюсь поселиться с вами по соседству и наплодить детишек. К слову, Боунз так матерится, что Аурелия умерла бы на месте.

О, кстати, прилагаю к письму чип. НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙ ЕГО РЯДОМ С КАЙЛОМ, ОН НЕ ПОДХОДИТ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. Это симуляция, которую мы гоняем на одном из курсов, но я слегка её подредактировал, сочинил историю для литературного курса и добавил её к симуляции. Вуаля, братишка — вот тебе собственный шутер от первого лица. Отрывай клингонцам головы сколько душа пожелает. Видишь? Вот так сильно я тебя люблю.

Поговорю с тобой попозже. Можешь звонить в любое время, сам знаешь, я никогда не сплю.

– Джим

* * *

_Джоанна МакКой  
1421 N Август авеню  
Вэйкросс, GA 31503_

Милая ДжоДжо,

Ты получила плюшевого мишку? Папа отослал его на прошлой неделе, так что он уже должен был прийти. Обними и поцелуй его, ладно? Он волшебный, и пока ты спишь, он передаст мне все твои поцелуи и обнимашки, а ещё поцелует и обнимет тебя вместо меня, чтобы ты никогда не забывала, как сильно папа тебя любит.

Ты просила выслать фотографии моего нового дома. Вот они. Вот здесь я живу. Моя кровать — та, которая с голубым одеялом. На тумбочке стоит твоя фотография. Ещё на фотографии мой друг, его зовут Джим. Он передаёт тебе привет. Когда Джим вырастет, он станет капитаном звездолёта. Однажды мы вместе полетим в космос, и я буду лечить его, если он поранится. Это он делает часто.

А это Мост Золотые Ворота. Только он какой-то оранжевый, правда?

А вот фотография места, где папа работает. Я работаю на самой верхушке самой высокой башни. Мне не хватает только моей принцессы, чтобы всё стало совсем как в сказке.

А вот папа и Джим в школьной форме. Мы тоже носим форму, совсем как ты. Тебе нравится новый садик? Что ты выучила? Ты завела друзей? Я знаю, что в садике бывает страшно, но ты обязательно со всем справишься.

Я люблю тебя, золотко. Веди себя хорошо. Скоро я тебе позвоню.

С любовью, папа

* * *

_Доктор Леонард МакКой  
общежитие Академии Звёздного флота  
560 Парнасс авеню, комната 794-C  
Сан-Франциско, CA 94143-0408_

Дорогой папочка,

Привет! Я тебя люблю. Няня Конни помогает мне написать письмо для тебя, потому что она прочитала мне твоё письмо вслух, а ещё она хорошо знает слова. Я пока не умею писать, но учителя говорят, что скоро я научусь. В садике мне нравится всё, кроме Александра, потому что он пахнет колбасой. Мою лучшую подругу зовут Тош. Она из Ориона, и она зелёная. Я тоже захотела стать зелёной и раскрасила свою руку, но мама рассердилась, так что мне пришлось помыться. Мне нравится твоя форма. Красный мой второй любимый цвет после зелёного. Когда ты приедешь в гости? Ты можешь взять с собой Джима, он очень симпатичный. Завтра Конни отведёт меня в магазин. Мы купим плюшевого мишку, и я положу его в коробку с письмом и нарисую тебе картинку, чтобы передать тебе все мои поцелуи и обнимашки.

Я люблю тебя, папочка. Твоя ДжоДжо

Доктор МакКой, я старательно записала всё, что она мне продиктовала. Перед тем, как запечатать письмо, она его поцеловала. – Конни МакФларен

* * *

**Официальное сообщение  
Уровень тревоги: красный  
Отправитель: Вулкан  
ЗД 2258.42**

**Сигнал бедствия [данные повреждены] грубое нарушение режима работы, связанное с [данные повреждены] требуется немедленная помощь [сообщение обрывается]**

* * *

Всё это — лишь ошибка при установлении личности:  
Моей, твоей, его и нашей.  
Будущее заплатило за то, чтобы увидеть прошлое,  
и теперь никто не знает, кто мы есть на самом деле.

Ты не можешь быть тем, кем себя называешь.  
И я не могу быть тем, кем называю себя.

Но ты веришь в меня.

Ты коснулся меня, потому что знал: я сделаю всё правильно.  
Ты показал мне трагедию, ужас и зло, потому что  
это те битвы, в которых я побеждаю.  
А я побеждаю всегда.  
Сюрприз.

Ты веришь в меня, как веришь в воздух.  
В своих руках я держал твою жизнь,  
и знал, что если что-то и даёт тебе надежду, то это я и только я.  
Ты был готов умереть.  
Но я пришёл, и вселенная вернулась на круги своя.

Господи, что же я сделал _такого_ , чтобы заслужить твою веру?

Я стою рядом, и ты держишься изо всех сил, чтобы не взять меня за руку.  
Откуда я знаю?  
Твои пальцы похожи на глаза:  
они касаются, но ничто не касается их.

Ты _веришь_ в меня.

Ты бросился на меня:  
твои глаза закрыты, но это не ты,  
и это не я,  
И пальцы сомкнулись вокруг моей шеи.

Позволь мне жить, и я заслужу это.  
Я отдам всё, чтобы заслужить то, что ты во мне увидел.

Когда мы вместе, всё встаёт на места.

* * *

**Рекомендательное письмо**

**Кандидат на повышение: Первый офицер Джеймс Т. Кирк (продвинут по службе в чрезвычайной ситуации. Предыдущий ранг: энсин)  
Рекомендатель: Капитан Кристофер Пайк  
Рекомендуемая должность: Капитан, командир звездолёта «Энтерпрайз»  
Причина рекомендации: Выдающиеся мужество и героизм перед лицом надвигающейся угрозы; наивысшее проявление чувства долга; демонстрация незаурядных тактических способностей, умения отдавать приказы, а также лояльности убеждениям Звёздного флота, невзирая на угрозу собственной жизни и без расчёта на награду в дальнейшем**

**Дополнительная информация: Академическая успеваемость и тесты на профпригодность доказали имеющийся у кандидата потенциал к командованию. Исключительные полевые характеристики (см. FR:7364, OR:9847.2, RV:76A). Дополнительные рекомендации предоставит коммандер Спок (звездолёт «Энтерпрайз») по запросу.**

** Все рекомендации направляются на рассмотрение коллегии Звёздного флота. Во время собеседования рекомендателей могут обязать выступить в защиту своих кандидатов. Принятие рекомендации не равнозначно положительному ответу. Рекомендации предоставляются за 30 дней до запланированного собеседования. Все рекомендации должны снабжаться личным номером, звёздной датой и верификацией по отпечатку пальца. Любой пропущенный пункт является основанием к отказу от рассмотрения. **

* * *

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.63  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема:

Спок,

Я собираюсь предложить кандидатуру Кирка на должность капитана «Энтерпрайза». Понимаю, что между вами были некоторые сложности, но всё же хочу попросить разрешения указать вас в качестве лица, к которому коллегия сможет обратиться за личной характеристикой. Всем известно, что вулканцы не лгут, поэтому, как мне кажется, ваше слово может стать решающим. Вы не возражаете?

– Капитан Пайк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.63  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Re:

Капитан Пайк,

Моё личное отношение к мистеру Кирку не имеет значения. Приняв пост И.О. капитана «Энтерпрайза», он поспособствовал, пусть и непоследовательно, благополучному исходу кампании. Его отношение ко мне можно было назвать жёстким, но исключительно в рамках короткого тактического манёвра, который привёл к необходимому результату.

Во время нашего возвращения его поведение соответствовало тому, которое принято в офицерской среде. Кроме того, он извинился передо мной за свои подстрекательские комментарии, что даёт понять: его поступок был скорее исключением, чем нормой. Я считаю кандидатуру мистера Кирка удовлетворяющей требованиям, о чём согласен свидетельствовать в случае необходимости.

Достаточно ли этого?

– Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.63  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Re:

Извинился? Серьёзно?

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.63  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Re: Re: Re:

Капитан Пайк,

Он действительно извинился, хотя при этом продемонстрировал некоторую степень дискомфорта. У меня есть основания подозревать, что доктор МакКой мог подтолкнуть его к данному действию. Впрочем, я думаю, что извинение было искренним. Действия доктора МакКоя никоим образом не повлияют на моё решение свидетельствовать в пользу мистера Кирка.

– Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.63  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re:

Нет, нет, само собой, нет. Это замечательно, Спок, спасибо вам. Я очень ценю вашу помощь.

– Пайк


	2. Chapter 2

## II

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.44  
Отправитель: Джордж С. Кирк  
Получатель: энсин Джеймс Т. Кирк  
[получены аудиоданные; расшифровка системой комма]

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Если ты в сознании и не под арестом, у тебя есть ровно 48 часов на то, чтобы со мной связаться. Если ты мёртв, я никогда, слышишь, никогда тебя не прощу.

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.44  
Отправитель: энсин Джеймс Т. Кирк  
Получатель: Джордж С. Кирк  
[получены аудиоданные; расшифровка системой комма]

Я жив. Позже всё объясню.

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.44  
Отправитель: Джордж С. Кирк  
Получатель: энсин Джеймс Т. Кирк  
[получены аудиоданные; расшифровка системой комма]

Господи, Джим, мне только что позвонили из Звёздного флота. Боже мой. Пожалуйста, набери меня.

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.44  
Отправитель: энсин Джеймс Т. Кирк  
Получатель: Джордж С. Кирк

Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, тебе удалось его дешифровать. Поздравляю. Я не знал, помнишь ты наш шифр или нет. Звёздный флот уже наверняка сообщил тебе, что произошло. Ублюдок, убивший отца, мёртв, Сэм. Я думал, что мне станет легче, но мне не стало. Столько людей погибло... Я знаю, что некоторые спасательные шаттлы добрались до Лаурентийской системы, но пока никто с нами не связался. Прямо сейчас мы летим домой, причём исключительно благодаря изобретательности И.О. главы инженерного отдела и клейкой ленте. На борту у нас кучка беженцев с Вулкана, так что пришлось потесниться. Я сплю в комнате Боунза, а когда у него смена, его место занимают двое других медиков. Как-то так всё сейчас и работает, каждый делает то, что должен. Устав флота корчится в агонии, но всем насрать.

Сейчас я вроде как капитан. Пайк лежит в медотсеке. Боунз из кожи вон лезет, чтобы его подлатать, и я на самом деле верю, что у него получится. Даже не представляю, какого чёрта я творю, но пока все целы. Большую часть времени я шатаюсь туда-сюда и пытаюсь всех успокоить, ну и подталкиваю людей к выполнению обязанностей. Мы справляемся. Чёрт, да мы более чем справляемся. Если Звёздный флот когда-либо выпустит меня из бетонной коробки, куда они наверняка всего меня запихнут, я хочу именно такой экипаж. Скотти, ну, тот, который И.О. главы инженерного отдела, он сраный гений. Любой другой корабль уже развалился бы, но он заставил его идти на варп 2, несмотря на всю раздолбанность. Наш навигатор — семнадцатилетний русский паренёк, и он не только управляет звездолётом без половины приборов, но ещё и сам по себе как живой плюшевый мишка. Люди почти сходят с ума, и тут возникает Чехов, который сразу же лезет обниматься и бормочет что-то по-русски. Понятия не имею, что именно он говорит, но главное, что это работает. Десять минут терапии Чеховым, и у человека открывается второе дыхание. Короче, весь этот ужас вынудил экипаж собраться так, как и мечтать страшно. Я уверен на 99,999%, что когда мы вернёмся в Сан-Франциско, они запрут меня и выбросят нахрен ключ, но на три недели полёта я стал капитаном самого охуенного экипажа во вселенной. Это потрясающе, Сэм. Я бы не отказался прожить так остаток жизни.

Я позвоню тебе, как только вернусь, обещаю. Рассказать всё письмом не могу. Знаю, наш шифр невозможно расшифровать, но я не хочу, чтобы информация попала в плохие руки. А пока я прошу тебя, разузнай, что Федерация собирается делать с вулканскими беженцами. У меня тут сирота, которая намертво приклеилась к моей ноге. Вулканка или нет, у девчонки теперь травма на всю жизнь, и меньше всего ей надо, чтобы её отдали бюрократам. Если надо, я возьму её себе, вот только это может быть сложновато сделать из тюрьмы. Ты же мне поможешь? Она очароваха, хотя почти не говорит. Ещё я думаю, что у меня всё лучше получается общаться с вулканцами. Мой первый офицер — вулканец, мы как-то не поладили в самом начале, но что-то подсказывает, что со временем мы станем друзьями. Если я перестану выводить его из себя. У него бульдожья хватка.

А вот и мой маленький привет из Вулкана. Девочка, само собой, не первый офицер. Мне пора идти. Я люблю тебя, Сэм, и обещаю позвонить, как только окажусь дома.

– Джим

* * *

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Просьба о разъяснении

Адмирал Пайк,

Ранее этим днём я обедал в служебной столовой и случайно услышал разговор адмирала Броссмера и профессора Рады о запланированном запуске «Энтерпрайза». Я не имел намерений подслушивать чужую беседу, однако волей случая узнал, что «Энтерпрайз» планируется разбить о луну не позднее, чем через месяц. Это показалось мне бездарной тратой ресурсов Звёздного флота, кроме того, это противоречит информации о назначениях, которые экипаж получил чуть ранее. Должно быть, я что-то неправильно понял, поэтому обращаюсь к вам за разъяснениями.

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Просьба о разъяснении

Спок,

Боюсь, вы столкнулись с омерзительнейшей формой сплетен. Не все довольны назначением Кирка. Броссмер и Рада как раз среди них.

Пайк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Re: Re: Просьба о разъяснении

Адмирал Пайк,

Не хотелось бы вас тревожить, но какое отношение недовольство по поводу назначения капитана Кирка имеет к катастрофе с луной? Маловероятно, что адмирал Броссмер и профессор Рада планируют саботаж.

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Просьба о разъяснении

Спок,

Не планируют. Сплетники считают, что назначение Кирка было случайностью, а рекомендация — бессвязной болтовнёй вышедшего в утиль капитана (то есть, меня). Прямо скажем, решение о назначении не было встречено овациями, но его приняли, и недовольные пытаются успокоить себя, пытаясь протолкнуть в экипаж Кирка отстающих учеников. Сулу, например. Мы оба знаем, что он выдающийся пилот, если не вспоминать о той заминке с разбитым шаттлом. Его учителей это не особо вдохновило, мягко говоря. А Чехов... Он, быть может, и вундеркинд, но профессоров бедолага просто сводит с ума. И я не говорю о том, как бесит Арчера назначение Монтгомери Скотта, и о том, что МакКой боится летать. Ты это знал? Правда, за это винить офицерьё Кирк не может, он же сам его выбрал. Я вот к чему клоню: экипаж «Энтерпрайза» — это кучка отщепенцев. Я уверен, что они справятся, но не все разделяют мой оптимизм, многие вообще говорят, что этот летающий дурдом впечатается в луну меньше чем через месяц. Намекают, что большой потерей это не будет, потому что экипаж недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы представлять Звёздный флот. Омерзительные сплетни, как я и сказал. Надеюсь, теперь вам всё понятно.

Пайк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Просьба о разъяснении

Адмирал Пайк,

Я понял. Спасибо за разъяснения.

Похоже, что должность первого офицера «Энтерпрайза» сейчас вакантна. Это правда?

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Просьба о разъяснении

Спок,

Всё верно. Хотите подать прошение? Я думал, вы намерены помогать с восстановлением вулканской колонии.

Пайк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Re/...: Просьба о разъяснении

Адмирал Пайк

Мне сообщили, что моё присутствие не столь необходимо, как я полагал изначально. Возможно, мои способности больше пригодятся на «Энтерпрайзе». Могу ли я направить коллегию к вам за личной характеристикой?

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re/...: Просьба о разъяснении

Спок,

Я сделаю всё, что вы попросите. Ваше отсутствие стало бы большой потерей для Звёздного флота. Академия будет в ярости, когда узнает, что вы решили присоединиться к кучке отщепенцев на «Энтерпрайзе».

Пайк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Re/...: Просьба о разъяснении

Адмирал Пайк,

Как вулканец-полукровка, полагаю, я подхожу под обобщённый профиль команды. Также я сделаю всё возможное для того, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» не столкнулся с луной.

Спок

* * *

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.61  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Арчер, Джонатан  
Тема:

Арчер,

Не будь такой сукой. Я в курсе, какого ты мнения о моей рекомендации, и знаю, что ты сделаешь всё возможное для того, чтобы её считали болтовней выжившего из ума психа. Ещё я знаю, что это сработает. Поэтому прошу тебя как друга и как практичного человека, хотя бы прочитай то, что я тебе напишу.

В других обстоятельствах мы дали бы парню медаль и избавились от него. Но сейчас мы не можем этого сделать. Арчер, на карту поставлено слишком многое. Мы потеряли кучу людей — людей, которых там вообще не должно было быть. Мы потеряли кадетов, которые только покинули Академию. Я не пытаюсь никого обвинить, но факт остаётся фактом: Звёздному флоту прямо сейчас нужен герой, и Джим Кирк — это тот самый герой. Он тот самый символ, образцовый представитель, которого мы ищем. Мы оба знаем, что в реальности образ Джеймса Т. Кирка далёк от романтики, но в глазах народа Федерации он жертва несправедливости, которая в одиночку спасла Землю, отомстила за смерть близкого человека и спасла своего слабоумного учителя. Да, звучит чертовки нелепо, но им это нужно. Им нужен тот, на кого они смогут равняться. И нам придётся им это дать. Мы отдадим Кирку «Энтерпрайз», наградим его за спасение нашей задницы, пусть даже случайное, и получим нужную огласку.

И ещё, Арчер. Из парня получится хороший капитан. Пока он даже близко не там, он не понимает, что делает, но со временем поймёт. Я видел, как он работает с командой, а работает он именно что с ней, а не над ней. Всего недели хватило для того, чтобы на мостике всё заработало как часы. Ну и такой момент... Любой высокомерный, наглый, новенький герой, который позволяет маленькой вулканской девочке сидеть на своих коленях, при этом имея кучу дел... В общем, Арчер, такие люди на деревьях не растут.

И я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что мы можем найти и другой выход. И я отвечу: нам повезло, что у нас есть этот.

– Крис Пайк

* * *

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Тема: С днём рождения

Кирк,

Угадай, кто вызвался быть твоим первым офицером. Спок. Я сам с трудом в это верю, даже после того, как МакКой мне о вас рассказал. Спок услышал разговор о летающем дурдоме и, кажется, не на шутку взбесился. Он заявил, что сделает всё для того, чтобы вы не врезались в луну, и я воспринял это как обещание сделать «Энтерпрайз» одним из лучших кораблей во всём Звёздном флоте. Веди себя прилично, Кирк. Это приказ. Спок педант, который не прощает ошибок, но он имеет на это полное право. Как я понимаю, никто не горит желанием взять его себе, разве только за его незаурядный ум. Но он — один из самых верных офицеров из всех, что я знаю. Это настоящий подарок, поверь.

Пайк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Получатель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: Re: С днём рождения

Пайк,

Это лучшая новость за неделю. Спасибо, что рассказал, теперь у меня есть повод отказать этому придурку Томасу. И да, я знаю, что Спок — по-настоящему ценный офицер. Я о нём позабочусь.

Кирк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: С днём рождения

Надеюсь, «я о нём позабочусь» — это не «трахну прямо на консоли».

Пайк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Получатель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Тема: КАКОГО ЧЁРТА

Не могу понять, чувствовать ли себя польщённым из-за столь высокой оценки моих навыков соблазнения, или стрематься из-за того, что ты о них вообще задумался. Я не собираюсь трахать его на консоли. Я же теперь капитан, а значит, по большей части буду на ногах.

Кирк

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2258.92  
Отправитель: Пайк, Кристофер  
Получатель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Тема: Re: КАКОГО ЧЁРТА

Я старый инвалид, сынок, а не тугоухий кретин. Я же слышу, что говорят люди. Впрочем, не могу не порадоваться, что ты намерен вести себя достойно. Ещё одно подтверждение того, что моя в тебя вера — не побочный эффект обезболивающих. Придерживайся этой стратегии, и рано или поздно ты добьёшься больших успехов.

Кстати, передай своему начмеду, что он должен мне игру в покер. Мне нужна наличка. Ты, к слову, тоже приглашён, но только если захватишь с собой приличную выпивку. Как только ты улетишь, мне придётся играть с Арчером, а он пьёт только дешёвую водку. Отвратительно.

Пайк

* * *

Вот она, история твоей любви.

Ты в Айове. Сюда ты приехал к кузине Марте, с которой потерял связь ещё семь лет назад; здесь ты надеешься отыскать место, чтобы встать на ноги, быть может, получить работу в какой-нибудь клинике. Ты согласен даже на ставку ветеринара, чего уж там. По большому счёту, тебе всё равно. Жизнь сужается до заднего сиденья машины, куда тебя пускают сердобольные путники, и до рюкзака, в котором лежат все твои вещи, а ещё до бумажки, где сказано, что плоть от плоти твоей теперь тебе никто. Меньше недели ушло на то, чтобы вселенная сжалась до мелькающих на обочине фонарей, до городов, следующих друг за другом, до движения, не имеющего смысла.

У тебя есть конечный пункт, но нет и тени понимания, что ты творишь.

А у Марты ворох своих проблем. Мама воспитала тебя так, что ты не можешь злоупотреблять гостеприимством женщины с тремя детьми, кучей неоплаченных чеков и разводом куда более кровавым, чем твой собственный. Ты заглядываешь к ней перекусить и принять душ, а потом смеёшься над воспоминаниями о семейной встрече в Теннесси, когда вам было по восемь лет и вы катались на наглом белом пони. Как же его звали? Кажется, Снежок.

Но Марта помогает, пусть и немного. Когда вы разговариваете, её акцент становится чётче; приготовленный ею кофе крепкий и вкусный; Лаэрт, её младший сын, рисует тебе летучую мышь, которая живёт в амбаре. Марта даёт тебе флягу с бурбоном и пожимает на прощанье руку, и она понимает, она правда тебя понимает. Ты крепко обнимаешь её, потому что она — первое хорошее, что случилось с тобой за последние восемь месяцев. Ещё она протягивает тебе жуткую листовку, блестящую и бессмысленную, и говорит, что там врачи востребованы всегда. Ты знаешь, что она сделала всё возможное, поэтому принимаешь из её рук пёстрый флайер.

Они не позволяют тебе спрятаться в туалете, когда шаттл отчаливает, приходится сесть рядом с каким-то парнем, который выглядит так, словно напоролся на чей-то кулак. Ты предлагаешь ему глотнуть бурбона из фляги — эдакое «извини» с твоей стороны. Когда шаттл начинает набирать высоту, и твои лёгкие перестают работать, и твой мозг будто бы собирается вытечь из ушей, он приобнимает тебя за плечи, словно вы уже сто лет как друзья, и начинает рассказывать какую-то глупую историю об андорианке, кожаных путах и крайне нестерильном способе использовать сеновал. Ты пытаешься объяснить, почему идея с сеновалом настолько провальная, и позыв к рвоте пропадает. Пока ты не понимаешь, что вы перестали двигаться.

И на тебя вновь наваливается паника.

Парень разглядывает тебя так, будто знает что-то, чего не знаешь ты. Он спрашивает, сходишь ли ты с ним к интенданту, потому что он ещё не подал заявление. Вы влетаете в комнату, неся с собой ворох коробок установленного образца и страшную головную боль. Он бросает на тебя один-единственный взгляд, морщит нос и говорит: «Ну что ж, Боунз. Посмотрим, как кадеты Звёздного флота справляются с алкоголизмом». И ты идёшь за ним следом и ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

Тебя всегда тянуло к пропащим случаям, начиная с котят и заканчивая загубленным браком, а Джим — это пропащий случай в квадрате. А ещё он — пропащий случай с огромными синими глазами, с улыбкой, за которую можно умереть, и пугающей привычкой разгуливать повсюду нагишом. Тебя разрывает от желания избить его до полусмерти за очередную идиотскую выходку и вцепиться в него и держать, держать, пока все его проблемы, тревоги и страхи не растворятся в небытие. Пока вы не останетесь вдвоём во всём мире.

Но ты не идиот, поэтому никак себя не выдаёшь. Джим есть Джим; это значит, что ты латаешь его раны, и следуешь за ним, пока он ищет новые способы пораниться, и как можно незаметнее наблюдаешь за ним, когда он читает, когда он потягивается, когда он вдруг замолкает на пару минут. Ты любишь его шумным и любишь его тихим, но самое главное — ты любишь его тайно. Ты знаешь его как облупленного и предпочитаешь остаться его другом на всю жизнь, чем пару часов побыть его любовником. И ты покорно тащишься следом, ты ругаешься, ты наблюдаешь.

И ты берёшь его с собой в тёмные глубины космоса, потому что он всё ещё пропащий случай, он жалкий и потерянный, и, если быть честным, сама мысль оказаться где-то без него пугает тебя до полусмерти. Он вновь выдумывает какой-то безумный план, только теперь умудряется спасти планету и несколько миллиардов жизней вдовесок. И вдруг, в этот напряжённый, страшный момент к жизнелюбию и страстности парня, которого ты знаешь, прибавляется жёсткая решительность мужчины, которого ты пока не знаешь, но очень хотел бы узнать. Он становится капитаном и зовёт тебя с собой, и ты даже не задумываешься. Быть рядом с ним — это твоя судьба.

Теперь ты смотришь, как он пытается сложить воедино свою жизнь, пустить буйствующую энергию в нужное русло, использовать свой гений в реальном деле, смотришь, как он улыбается тому единственному, кто ещё не влюбился в него без памяти. И сам влюбляешься в него ещё сильнее. Он больше не твой пропащий случай, но ты находишь всё новые и новые причины любить его, и с каждым днём их становится больше. Он никогда не будет твоим, потому что ты его не заслуживаешь. Но чёрта с два это помешает тебе смотреть на него и любить его даже в моменты, когда он почти ползает на брюхе, чтобы получить крупицу чужого внимания.

Теперь пропащий случай — это ты, и никто во всём белом свете не сможет тебе помочь.


	3. Chapter 3

## III

_Доктор Джерард Роу  
Психиатрическое отделение медицинского центра Звёздного флота  
Общая оценка состояния пациента 34-B  
13 мая 2247 г.  
Чикаго, Иллинойс_

Джеймс Кирк демонстрирует классические симптомы посттравматического стрессового расстройства и клинической депрессии (см. файл). Однако в его состоянии намечаются улучшения, чему способствуют индивидуальная терапия и прописанные лекарства (см. файл). Он больше не проявляет суицидальных наклонностей, а также, со слов матери, практически перестал мочиться в постель и требовать, чтобы на ночь ему оставляли включённым свет. Согласно отчёту школьного психолога-консультанта, Кирк успешно влился в среду сверстников, более того, он пользуется среди них определённой популярностью. Рекомендация держать его под наблюдением сохраняется, поскольку он по-прежнему имеет опасные тенденции, в частности, страдает от расстройств пищевого поведения и склонности к членовредительству.

Мать Кирка и его отчим были проинформированы о необходимости пересмотреть принятые в семье отношения, чтобы мальчик не чувствовал себя изолированным, но, ввиду обязательств миссис Томпсон перед Звёздным флотом, она не может пребывать на Земле длительное время. Есть основания полагать, что её отсутствие сведёт на нет прогресс Кирка. В связи с этим прошу придержать его медицинскую карту ещё шесть месяцев с возможностью в дальнейшем продлить срок.

* * *

_спи, дитя моё, усни_

Мы сидим в подвале втроём,  
Майя, Брайтон и я.  
Брайтон сунул в рот палец,  
Майя прижимается к моей груди.

_сладкий сон к себе мани_

Тётя Кэтрин говорит, что мы должны быть храбрыми.  
Что мы должны бежать изо всех сил.  
Я обещаю, что понесу Брайтона на руках,  
А Майя обещает, что не выпустит мою ладонь

_в няньки я тебе взяла_

Еды больше нет. Так сказал дядя Родни.  
Они знают, почему, но ничего не могут сделать.  
Дядя Родни говорит, что это безумие,  
А тётя Кэтрин плачет за обеденным столом.

_ветер, солнце и орла_

Я слышу их шаги.  
Они выламывают дверь.  
Тётя Кэтрин кричит, а мистер Джорджес говорит,  
что у нас нет шансов.

_спи, дитя моё, усни_

Когда дверь открывается, я бросаюсь  
Бежать. Брайтон плачет, а Майя,  
Майя падает. Они быстрые.  
Они стреляют, и Майя выглядит такой удивлённой.

_дитя моё усни_

На площади толпы людей, и все кричат.  
«Казнить по приказу»... Всё резко смолкает.  
Если я побегу, то Брайтон умрёт.  
Мы попадаем в комнату без окон.

_дитя моё_

Ему нравятся мои глаза и то, как я соображаю.  
Я говорю, что решу все задачки.  
Если Брайтон останется со мной.  
Я сделаю что угодно, всё, чего он захочет.

_моё спи дитя усни_

Форма. Помощь. Слишком поздно.  
Брайтон никак не проснётся.  
Отдайте Брайтону мою еду, он хочет есть, он так плакал...  
Я решу все задачки.

_усни дитя_

Это кошмар, это геноцид, так они говорят.  
Ты летишь домой, так они говорят.  
Тётя Кэтрин? Прости меня.  
Прости меня, прости меня, прости меня.

_спи_

Лучше бы я умер.

* * *

очнись, очнись, меня выводят наружу, двойное солнце прогоняет прочь холод. глаза режет, я слишком долго был под землёй. ничего не вижу. кто меня бьёт? удар, второй, третий, я понимаю, что это наказание. я чувствую на себе чей-то взгляд. на каждый удар моё тело отвечает глухим звуком, будто кто-то щёлкает пальцами по спелому арбузу. они говорят, когда станет невыносимо, скажи. но вулканцы могут вынести всё, что угодно, так ведь? так ведь? они продолжают бить.

ключица сухо щёлкает и ломается. я падаю на землю. становится тихо, но я не выдерживаю и вдыхаю со свистом. рядом хлопает крышка коммуникатора. кто-то смотрел на меня.

меня бросают обратно под землю.

* * *

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2279.61  
Отправитель: Ухура, Ниота А.  
Получатель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Тема: Просьба

Капитан,

Я хотела бы поговорить с тем придурком, которого встретила в баре. С Джимом Кирком. Он мой друг, и я думаю, что вы можете соединить меня с ним. Так?

Лейтенант Ухура

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2279.61  
Отправитель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Получатель: Ухура, Ниота А.  
Тема: Re: Просьба

Ниота,

Так вышло, что этот придурок сидит сейчас рядом со мной. Просит передать, что у тебя отличная задница.

А если серьёзно, то что стряслось? Я тут, и забей на субординацию. Если, конечно, тебя не вставляет такая манера общения.

Джим

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2279.61  
Отправитель: Ухура, Ниота А.  
Получатель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: Просьба

Джим,

Я собираюсь рассказать тебе кое-что личное и настоятельно прошу держать рот на замке. Мы со Споком расстались. Знаю, знаю, первый вопрос: ну какая сука порвёт с парнем,у которого только что погибла вся планета? Похоже, я именно такая сука. Чувствую себя отвратительно, но у нас ничего не получалось, серьёзно, и... Как бы то ни было, я сделала это и прямо сейчас иду к Чэпел, где меня ждут бутылка вина и куча мороженого. Я, наверное, буду рыдать. Это вроде как нормальная реакция на разрыв, но Спок вряд ли со мной солидарен. Вы двое довольно близки, поэтому, если тебе не сложно, сходи к нему, а? Ты один из немногих, кто понимает, когда он ведёт себя как вулканец, а когда намеренно подавляет эмоции. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас он остался совсем один. И я знаю, что он тяжело это переносит, и неважно, признается он в этом или нет.

Сейчас он скорее всего пытается нарваться на ссору с МакКоем. Опять же, сомнительный способ справиться с проблемой.

Заранее спасибо, Джим. Я очень ценю твою помощь.

Ниота

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2279.61  
Отправитель: Кирк, Джеймс Т.  
Получатель: Ухура, Ниота А.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Просьба

Ниота,

Следующие десять секунд я собираюсь быть серьёзным. Лови момент.

Я тобой горжусь. Серьёзно. Ты права, первый вопрос — и какая сука порвёт с парнем, который только что потерял планету? Но если ты понимала, что у вас не срастётся, значит, и не нужно было околачиваться рядом просто из чувства долга. Я сталкивался с такими отношениями, и они заканчивались плачевно для всех. Ты сделала правильную вещь, даже если сейчас чувствуешь себя дерьмово.

Не беспокойся, я позабочусь о Споке. Мы поведём себя как настоящие мужики и нажрёмся в хлам. Я сделаю всё возможное для того, чтобы он пустил слезу, но, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что получится. Может, удастся заставить его страдальчески дёрнуть бровью или как-то так. Но я о нём позабочусь. И если тебе нужна помощь, жилетка, чтобы поплакаться, или ещё что, обращайся, ладно? В такой же ситуации, помнится, я сожрал целый галлон «Чанки Манки». А пока я пойду и обломаю кое-кому удовольствие, пока этот кое-кто не довёл нашего начмеда до обморока. Пара партий в шахматы и немного шоколадного молока (парню сносит крышу при виде шоколадного молока, и это просто э-э-э?), и Спок придёт в себя. Поверь мне.

Джим

* * *

Ты должен был догадаться.

Джима притягивают трудности, как свет — мотылька, и это просто...

Нет, хватит. В глубине души ты понимаешь, что они предназначены друг для друга. Спок теряет самообладание, только когда дело касается Джима; Джим цепляется за Спока, как за якорь, как за фокусирующую линзу, которая направляет его безумную энергию в нужное русло.

Они плохо начали, они начали с драки: Джим накричал на Спока, Спок кинулся на Джима. Но потом Спок встал рядом с капитанским креслом, и что-то щёлкнуло. Сами небеса благословили этот союз: подчёркнутая сухость Спока огранила безумствующую фантазию Кирка, превратив её в нечто полезное. На миссиях они превращаются в единый организм — в мягкую дипломатию или яростные удары, чего уж там требуют обстоятельства. Но ты должен был догадаться ещё в тот момент, когда Спок сел напротив Джима в столовой, изогнул бровь, глядя на то, как тот размахивает руками, и сказал, что его идея скорее всего приведёт к взрыву в лаборатории. И Джим вдруг рассмеялся и ответил: «Да, ты, пожалуй, прав», и утащил кусочек с тарелки Спока, и неожиданно их отношения перестали ограничиваться одной только субординацией. Теперь это шахматные партии каждый вечер вторника, спарринги по пятницам, совместное пьянство и не-пьянство. Теперь это нервное шатание взад-вперёд по медотсеку, благодарность за спасённую жизнь и сказанные Джимом слова: «Какой же ты идиот». Теперь это Спок, который наклоняется к уху Джима чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Теперь это облегчение, которое испытывает Спок, когда Джим возвращается на корабль целым и невредимым. Теперь это ужас, который звучит в голосе Джима, когда Спок перестаёт отвечать по комму. Теперь это бесконечный вербальный пинг-понг, юмор, на который способны только вулканцы, и Джим, напирающий изо всех сил, лишь бы вынудить Спока стать хоть чуточку человечнее.

Они пока не переспали, но всему своё время. Ты знаешь Джима, ты знаешь, что партнёров он меняет как перчатки. Ты знаешь, как он обычно ведёт себя, и это совсем не тот случай, это точка невозврата. Это не проигнорируешь, понадеявшись, что само пройдёт; Джим наконец-то встретил кого-то достойного, и ты должен был догадаться.

Ты должен был догадаться, что тот, в кого влюбится Джим, будет полной твоей противоположностью.

* * *

Я побеждаю.

Впрочем, не в этой игре:  
три хода,  
и ты загонишь меня в тупик.  
Шах и мат.

Но я всё равно побеждаю.  
Ты смотришь на доску,  
как военачальник,  
и когда я смеюсь над тобой,  
ты не смеёшься в ответ.

И всё же —  
это движение в уголке губ,  
этот полуизгиб брови,  
и то, как ты смахиваешь фигуры с доски,  
чтобы начать всё сначала.

Я победил.

* * *

_Личный файл  
Дата: ЗД 2312.32  
МакКой, Леонард Г._

~~Капитан  
Джим  
Дорогой~~

Джим...

Моя бывшая жена сказала бы, что так ведут себя только трусы, и была бы права, но я не знаю других способов рассказать тебе всё. У меня ничего не вышло бы, окажись я с тобой лицом к лицу. Ты — моя слабость, парень. Некоторые подсаживаются на иглу, некоторые начинают пить, а у меня есть ты. Ты мог бы улыбнуться и послать меня к самому дьяволу, и, клянусь богом, я пошёл бы.

Видишь ли, я люблю тебя. Уже давно. Когда мы жили вместе, и ты тащил к себе очередную милую молоденькую штучку, и вешал на ручку трусы, чтобы меня предупредить... Видит бог, Джим, я не сказал ни слова, но всякий раз надеялся, что ты вышвырнешь свою зазнобу на хрен и возьмёшь вместо неё меня. И дело не в сексе... не только в сексе. Дело в тебе и в твоей грёбаной беспечности, и в том, как ты каждый раз смотришься в зеркало дважды совсем не для того, чтобы поправить причёску. Ты всегда чувствовал себя немного неуверенно, и больше всего на свете я хотел бы обнять тебя и сказать, что ты, может, и мудак, но ты мой мудак, и я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Я хотел бы быть нужным тебе так, как ты нужен мне, а ты нужен мне настолько сильно, что это просто жалко.

Ну вот, ударился в блядскую сентиментальность. Ты наверняка назовёшь меня девчонкой, как я того и заслуживаю. Нахрен. Это правда. Я люблю тебя, Джим, это ясно как божий день.

И я знаю, что не должен был с тобой спать. Ты был пьян, и я знал, что секса у тебя не было с отбытия, а это наверняка рекорд, который ты не побивал с тех пор, как лишился девственности. Я ~~сделал это~~ сделал это потому, что хотел тебя так долго, и потому что это был мой последний и единственный шанс получить хоть что-то. Дураку понятно, что совсем скоро вы с хобгоблином сольётесь в пароксизме страсти на первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности, и я рад за вас обоих. Он, быть может, и зеленокровный педантичный ублюдок без чувства юмора, но то, как он любит тебя, сводит все его недостатки на нет. Уверен, ради тебя он порвёт вселенную на куски. До сих пор не понимаю, как вы умудрились перейти от попыток перегрызть друг другу глотки к этому бесконечному заигрыванию, которое ты называешь игрой в шахматы... Но одно я знаю точно: всё, что он делает, посвящено тебе, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Он будет любить тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. А ты заслуживаешь любви, Джим. Ты заслуживаешь любви того, кто будет любить тебя невзирая ни на что. Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем необременительный секс и одобрение каких-то там чёртовых учреждений. Он будет любить тебя за всё то, за что люблю тебя я, и это именно то, что тебе нужно.

Я не прошу жалеть меня или чувствовать вину из-за того, что мы переспали. Мне всё понравилось, что бы это ни значило. Я просто хочу объяснить, почему ~~мы не можем быть др~~ почему нам придётся изменить отношения. Я всё ещё твой начмед, и я буду следовать за тобой до самой смерти. Воспринимай меня как обычного члена экипажа. Отнесись к Споку с уважением, Джим, я серьёзно. Он хороший парень, даже несмотря на всю свою отмороженность.

~~С любовью  
Твой  
Искренне~~

~~Леонард  
Боунз~~

– Доктор МакКой

_[файл удалён]_

* * *

Я помню:  
ты взял меня за плечи,  
прижался ко мне всем телом,  
схватил меня, толкнул вперёд,  
и мы влетели в комнату вдвоём  
совсем как раньше.

Я помню:  
что смеялся слишком громко,  
а ты — слишком тихо,  
когда я сказал, как не люблю иногда свою форму.  
Я стянул рубашку, я смял её и отшвырнул прочь.  
И, кажется, упал на кровать.

Я помню:  
резкий привкус виски во рту и следы,  
которые ты оставил на моём теле,  
будто пытаясь вплавиться в меня,  
слиться со мной воедино.

Я помню:  
как ты уткнулся лбом в изгиб моей шеи, прижался теснее  
и молчал, просто тихо терял самообладание;  
ты молчал, но тебя трясло, и на меня тоже накинулась дрожь.  
И тогда ты обнял меня и поцеловал.

Я помню:  
почему это было плохой идеей,  
и почему мне было на это плевать.  
Ничего из этого не имело значения,  
пока ты, мягкий и тёплый, спал рядом.  
Все «должен», и «хочу», и «не могу», и «нельзя»  
смиренно ждали нас до самого утра.

Я не помню, что говорил тебе.  
Что-то я произнёс, а что-то — только собирался,  
и что-то осталось между сном и явью.  
Когда я проснулся, тебя уже не было,  
и я так и не смог отыскать тебя после.

Я не помню, как так вышло.  
Не получается вспомнить. Я хотел прийти к тебе,  
хотел сказать тебе,  
сколько раз я представлял себе всё это,  
и «спасибо тебе», и, может быть, «я тебя люблю».

Я помню, что ты ответил, и это был не ты.  
Это был чужак, который замер, когда услышал твоё имя,  
будто «Боунз» было выстрелом из ружья.  
«Доктор МакКой, если позволите, капитан».  
Он ушёл, а тебя не оказалось рядом,  
чтобы меня обнять.

Я не помню, что было дальше.

* * *

Ниота разглядывала меня, сложив пальцы домиком. Это выражение лица было мне знакомо: так она смотрела на подчинённых, причём на тех из них, которых считала не особенно одарёнными. Я торопливо перевёл взгляд на тарелку, с наигранным интересом изучая листья шпината.

— Не получится, — сказала она. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — ответил я.  
— Смелая попытка, мистер Спок, но неудачная, — сказала она и вдруг засмеялась. — Шпинат никогда не был тебе настолько интересен и едва ли когда-нибудь будет.  
— Не так давно я получил сообщение от отца, — сказал я. Несмотря на то, что мы завершили свои романтические отношения, Ниота всегда проявляла большой интерес к моему отцу. По её словам, она испытывала к послу глубочайшее уважение, хотя я говорил ей, что меня абсолютно не оскорбляет факт её неплатонической к нему приязни.

_(«Господи, — воскликнула она и спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Ты же не всерьёз. Ты не всерьёз. Ты не можешь говорить это всерьёз». Она смеялась, пока я перебирал пальцами струны лиры. «Погоди немного, Спок. Однажды ты встретишь кого-нибудь, кто покажется тебе до непристойности красивым, и **я тебе это припомню** ». Слова её звучали угрожающе, но она смеялась, а потом попросила спеть песню о песчинках. Потеряв партнёра, я сохранил друга, хотя знал, как тяжело бывает сохранить второе, потеряв первое. Я глубоко ценил её стремление быть рядом. Без её смеха я чувствовал себя намного более одиноким)._

Но в этот раз Ниота проигнорировала мои слова.

— Ты когда-нибудь дёргал девчонок за косы?  
— В каком смысле? Данное времяпровождение...  
— … жизненно важно для твоего нормального функционирования и имеет, к тому же, просветительское значение. Позволь мне продемонстрировать.

Она перегнулась через стол и вдруг стукнула меня по затылку. Мне не было больно, но я очень удивился — Ниота никогда не позволяла себе распускать руки. Свою реакцию я обозначил, слегка расширив глаза, но когда она показала язык, мои брови сами по себе поползли вверх.

— А теперь, — сказала она так, словно ничего особенного не произошло, — расскажи мне, что я только что сделала и зачем.  
— Ты... ударила меня, — неуверенно ответил я. — Похоже, тебе доставило удовольствие действие, направленное на причинение боли.  
— Так может показаться, — согласилась она, протянула руку и ущипнула меня за кончик уха.  
— Ниота! — возмутился я. — Твоё поведение...  
— … это дёрганье за косы, — сказала она торжествующе. — Точнее, одно из его проявлений.  
— Я не наблюдаю здесь сельскохозяйственных инструментов, — неуверенно заметил я. Она вздохнула. Похоже, ученик из меня получился скверный.  
— «Дёргать за косы» — это устоявшееся выражение, которым описывается один из принятых среди людей ритуалов ухаживания.  
— Это поведение — ритуал ухаживания?  
— Один из неформальных. Он распространён, в частности, среди людей мужского пола. Через поддразнивание, насилие и оскорбления они демонстрируют свой романтический интерес.  
— Весьма нелогично.  
— Ещё как. Но такое бывает. И мне кажется, ты с таким сталкивался, просто не понял, что к чему.  
— Уверяю тебя, ни с чем подобным я не сталкивался.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Хикару, отдай! — Мимо нас пробежал энсин Чехов. Он пытался догнать лейтенанта Сулу, который со смехом убегал прочь, держа над головой планшет.  
— Абсолютно серьёзно, — подтвердил я.  
— На твоём месте я бы присмотрелась повнимательнее, — прошептала Ниота мне в ухо. Она встала и пошла прочь, на ходу выдернув из рук Сулу планшет Чехова.

* * *

Любовь приходит через знание,  
но как познать непознаваемое?  
Ты знал меня когда-то,  
пока время не обернулось вспять.  
Теперь мы движемся в потёмках,  
и любовь — как и правда —  
замерли в нерешительности.  
Будь ты проклята, судьба.

Для меня ты стал твердью небесной.  
Я пытался уйти с твоей орбиты,  
но к ней тянутся все созвездия и кометы.  
Поодиночке мы — ничто.  
Твоя кровь смешалась с моей,  
а наши пальцы сложились,  
как последняя линия связи,  
неуверенно, но твёрдо.  
Мы понимаем друг друга,  
как огниво и кремень,  
и это больно, потому что мы знаем,  
как звучат невысказанные слова.  
Мы размениваем чёрное на белое,  
ненависть на привязанность.  
Где-то внутри мы так схожи,  
или так различны, что сходимся,  
точно детали головоломки.

Я хочу получить всё:  
глубину и неизменность твоих глаз,  
и память, оставленную травой на коже.  
Перемены — это не любовь,  
но это то, к чему приводит любовь:  
ты называешь моё имя,  
и я понимаю, что никогда не любил его,  
пока не услышал его от тебя.

* * *

они хотят, чтобы я остался один. они хотят убедить меня в том, что за мной никто не придёт  
они не знают моего джима.

* * *

**Врачебное заключение  
Заполнено: ЗД 2378.43  
Старший офицер медицинской службы Леонард Г. МакКой  
Пациент: Спок, С.Т.**

**В ходе дипломатической миссии на планету Пренда III коммандер Спок был захвачен в плен военной политической группировкой. Впоследствии группировка транслировала видеозапись пыток Спока, стремясь таким образом создать напряжённую дипломатическую обстановку и выразить своё неодобрение действиями Федерации. Травмы Спока соответствуют характеру нанесённых в ходе пыток увечий. При осмотре были выявлены несколько разрывов и царапин мягких тканей, свидетельствующих об использовании оков и ненадлежащем содержании. Травмы были обработаны дермальным регенератором и гелем, стимулирующим восстановление клеток. Прочие повреждения включили в себя: перелом ключицы, перелом дистального отдела лучевой кости (справа), перелом дистального отдела предплечья (слева), несколько переломов пястных костей и фаланг (слева и справа) и несколько переломов рёбер. Вид повреждений говорит о том, что они были нанесены тупым предметом. Также выявлено лёгкое сотрясение мозга. Помимо прочего, у Спока наблюдаются симптомы депривации сна, лёгкого истощения и обезвоживания, что, вероятнее всего, связано с условиями его заточения.**

**В данный момент Спок находится в лазарете под наблюдением старшего офицера медицинской службы, где останется до тех пор, пока не придёт в удовлетворительное физическое состояние. В медицинскую карту добавлены примечания касательно возможных психологических последствий. После выписки пациент должен находиться под наблюдением как минимум 21 стандартный день. Посещения ограничиваются до 4-х в сутки.**


	4. Chapter 4

## IV

Всё заканчивается вот так:

Он — предпоследнее существо на корабле, кого ты хотел бы видеть в своей каюте. Особенно сейчас, когда ты только принялся за бутылку «Джека». Виски, может, и не решит все твои проблемы, но позволит поспать спокойно, не размышляя об оглушительном треске, с которым развалились лучшие отношения в твоей жизни.

Он постучал для проформы и сразу же вошёл, пропустив мимо ушей яростные требования убраться ко всем чертям. Ублюдок.

Но ты не можешь видеть чужую боль, а если боль и существует, то физическое её воплощение замерло сейчас перед тобой. Он стоит прямо, вскинув голову и глядя на тебя непроницаемыми глазами, но ты абсолютно уверен, что внутри он мечется в агонии. Ты понятия не имеешь, что случилось, но на миру и смерть красна. По крайней мере, так говорят.

— Начислить? — киваешь на бутылку, и он моргает.  
— Нет. — Разумеется, нет. Словно ты ждал другого.  
— Чем, в таком случае, обязан?  
— Это необходимо прекратить, — говорит он. Ты демонстративно допиваешь оставшееся в стакане виски.  
— И пустить псу под хвост этот восхитительный яд? Да ни за что.

Ты видишь, как едва заметно вздрагивают его плечи. Он ненавидит, когда ты не принимаешь его всерьёз, и не осознаёт даже, что в действительности всё совсем наоборот. Зеленокровный гоблин — самый здравомыслящий на корабле, пусть и несколько отмороженный. Не всегда отмороженный, само собой, иначе ты не сидел бы сейчас один на один с бутылкой. Незаурядный интеллект, собачья преданность и искренние чувства, скрытые за вулканским стоицизмом; перетяните ленточкой и вручите Джиму — чем не подарок на Рождество? Никто даже не взглянет в сторону ворчливого сельского врача, пока рядом будет ошиваться этот мальчик с плаката Звёздного флота. Чего уж там, даже ты выбрал бы Спока.

Ты наливаешь себе ещё виски.

— Я не имел в виду ваш алкоголь, пусть и сомневаюсь, что он вам полезен, — сухо отвечает Спок. — Вам нужно перестать отталкивать от себя Джима.  
— «Отталкивать»? — Ты почти кричишь. — Да что ты _вообще_ об этом знаешь?

Вот оно, вот: он вытягивается по струнке. Ты и не думал, что можно было стать ещё ровнее.

— Он в вас влюблён, — говорит он твёрдо. Голос его звучит так, будто он рассказывает о расчётах на мостике; для него это — абсолютный факт. — Вы без нужды оставили его, и это причиняет ему боль. Я пришёл, чтобы выяснить причину вашего поведения, а также побудить вас вернуться к Джиму как можно скорее.  
— Ну, дружочек, ты всё перепутал, — отвечаешь ты, и в голосе твоём сквозит южный акцент, совсем как у отца, когда он приносил плохие новости. — Он не любит меня. Может, его немного расстраивает то, что я в последнее время не околачиваюсь поблизости, но это для его же блага. Путь свободен, Спок. Иди к нему.  
— Я вас не понимаю.  
Да чёрта с два.  
— Я тебе не соперник. Иди к нему.  
— Уверяю вас, доктор, никакого соперничества между нами нет. Поведение капитана указывает на то, что ему нравитесь именно вы, и мои попытки утешить его совершенно контрпродуктивны. Он нуждается в вас и хочет именно вас, и если единственная причина вашего поведения заключается в нежелании вставать между мной и Джимом, то я смело развею этот страх. Между нами ничего нет. Вы сходите к нему?  
— Да хватит молоть чушь, — говоришь ты. — Даже слепой увидит, что он в тебя влюблён. Тебя он зовёт первым, к тебе он идёт первому, о тебе он спрашивает... Ты держишь его здесь. Ты нужен ему, как нужна правая рука, и то, как он смотрит на тебя... Господи, ну как ты мог не заметить?  
— Он любит вас, — повторяет он, но уже не так уверенно. Ты понимаешь вдруг, что у тебя получается выводить Спока на чистую воду почти так же легко, как Джима. Ты осознаёшь, что знаешь его, и не понимаешь, что теперь с этим делать. Но ты видишь, что ему больно, и обязан прекратить эту боль, хочет Спок этого или нет.  
— Спок, — говоришь ты, пытаясь заглушить сквозящую в голосе горечь. — Слушай. Он расстроен, потому что мы очень долго были друзьями. Он не хочет, чтобы мы переставали дружить, и не понимает, что всему должен прийти конец. Но он справится. Он влюблён в тебя, и с твоей стороны будет чертовки глупо упустить такой шанс.

Без задней мысли ты кладёшь руку на его плечо, и он повторяет движение, упираясь пальцами в обнажённую кожу твоей шеи. Он смотрит на тебя всё тем же непроницаемым взглядом и молчит. Это странно... обычно он пытается уйти от прикосновения. Тактильные телепаты очень чувствительны, они...

Они не прикасаются случайно.

Ты в ужасе отшатываешься в сторону.

— Какого дьявола ты творишь?!

Он убирает руки за спину и опускает взгляд. Никаких попыток оправдаться.  
— Я пытался понять. Это был не мелдинг, я всего лишь хотел узнать, что вы чув...  
— Я тебе не разрешал!  
— Вы правы, — признаёт он и наклоняет голову. — С моей стороны это было опрометчиво и бестактно. Приношу свои извинения.  
— Какое тебе вообще дело до моих чувств? — кричишь ты, не понимая толком, отчего так напуган. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то влезает тебе в голову и копается в чувствах... И почему Спок выглядит так, будто ты отвесил ему оплеуху?  
— Почему вы считаете, что другие мне безразличны? — тихо спрашивает он. Его голос сквозит обидой.  
— Я повёл себя излишне эмоционально, не нужно...  
— Вы причиняете себе боль, — прерывает он. — Вы в смятении. Вы верите, что желаете Джиму самого лучшего, но это безмерно вас мучает. Вы отказываетесь от Джима, потому что считаете, что он любит меня больше, чем вас. Но вы отказались бы и в иной ситуации, потому что вы... на самом деле думаете, что я лучше вас. Вы полагаете...  
— Не смей говорить, что я полагаю, — рявкаешь ты. — Ты же просто... просто...  
— Зеленокровный гоблин? — продолжает он, будто это одна из обычных ваших стычек, но что-то мешает тебе рассмеяться. Что-то лежащее на поверхности, но недоступное восприятию. Быть может, всё дело в едва уловимом изгибе его губ, или в том, что он только что пошутил, или в том слабом, едва уловимом подозрении, что Спок не меньше тебя знает, каково это — быть недостойным. Джим всегда был звездой, яркой и прекрасной, до которой ты не мог дотянуться, потому что он не был тебе ровней. А вся прошедшая неделя доказала то, что ты знал и так.

Спок тебе тоже не ровня, но и у него, похоже, имеется слабость к пропащим случаям, потому что ты притягиваешь его за форму и целуешь, а он не швыряет тебя в ответ через всю комнату.

Поцелуй длится считанные секунды, но на кончике твоего языка остаётся его вкус — сладковатый и почти незаметный. Спок смотрит на тебя, и все его эмоции лежат перед тобой как на ладони. Он, быть может, зеленокровный, остроухий и логичный, как сам сатана, но у него человеческие глаза, которые выдают его с потрохами.

Вот дерьмо. То, что было одним, вдруг стало другим, и ты настолько растерян, что не помнишь даже, с чего начинал. И Спок выглядит таким же растерянным. Из-за этого тебя переполняют эмоции, которые ты не в силах обуздать.

Поэтому ты делаешь то, что удаётся тебе лучшего всего.

Поджимаешь хвост и бежишь.

* * *

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Тема: Приглашение

Доктор МакКой,

Я хотел бы пригласить вас на ужин. Сегодня вечером, в 19:00, в моей каюте.

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Приглашение

Спасибо, воздержусь.

– МакКой

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Тема: Re: Re: Приглашение

Доктор МакКой,

Если вы обеспокоены меню, то, уверяю вас, я осведомлён о вашей нелюбви к отдельным блюдам вулканской кухни. Их не будет. Кроме того, я взял на себя смелость заказать некоторые алкогольные напитки, которые, как мне кажется, вы найдёте приемлемыми. Прошу вас пересмотреть свой отказ в связи с обновлёнными данными.

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Приглашение

Спок,

О, ты достал выпивку? Заманчиво, но нет.

– МакКой

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Приглашение

Леонард,

Я хотел бы поговорить с вами лично, однако вы меня избегаете. Приглашение на ужин является поводом к разговору.

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Приглашение

Спок,

Я прекрасно понимаю, зачем ты зовёшь меня на ужин.

– Л.

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Тема: Re/...: Приглашение

Леонард,

Тогда почему вы меня избегаете?

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Очень прошу

Серьёзно, просто забудь о том, что произошло.

– Л.

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Тема: Re: Очень прошу

Я не намерен «просто забыть о том, что произошло».

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема:

Не можешь не усложнять, а? Ладно, я приду. И не дай бог выпивка будет поганой.

– Л.

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: МакКой, Леонард Г.  
Тема: Re:

До встречи. Спасибо.

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Скотт, Монтгомери Дж.  
Тема: Снабжение алкоголем

Мистер Скотт,

Сегодня вечером я устраиваю ужин, и мой компаньон — большой поклонник алкогольных напитков. Зная, что вы снабжаете экипаж алкоголем, я хотел бы заключить с вами сделку. Также я хотел бы попросить вас порекомендовать конкретный вид алкоголя, который я мог бы подать к столу. Признаюсь, что в данном вопросе я недостаточно компетентен.

Мистер Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Скотт, Монтгомери Дж.  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Снабжение алкоголем

Мистер Спок,

Для меня будет огромным удовольствием помочь вам, сэр. Я убеждён, что у меня найдётся всё, что вам нужно. Касательно рекомендаций: вид алкоголя во многом зависит от подаваемых блюд. Или, возможно, вы хотите что-нибудь покрепче на десерт?

Скотти

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Скотт, Монтгомери Дж.  
Тема: Re: Re: Снабжение алкоголем

Мистер Скотт,

Думаю, «что-нибудь покрепче», как вы выразились, будет оптимальным вариантом.

Спок

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Скотт, Монтгомери Дж.  
Получатель: Спок, С.Т.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Снабжение алкоголем

Мистер Спок,

Думаю, у меня кое-что найдётся. Доставлю к 19:00 к вашей каюте, если такое время вас устроит.

Скотти

*

Личная переписка  
Дата: ЗД 2312.21  
Отправитель: Спок, С.Т.  
Получатель: Скотт, Монтгомери Дж.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Снабжение алкоголем

Мистер Скотт,

Устроит. Спасибо.

Спок

*

Поправив тарелки в пятый раз, я мысленно отругал себя за суетливость. Возможно, моё беспокойство было оправдано — с учётом инцидента трёхдневной давности, — однако это не являлось поводом для столь откровенного выражения чувств. Мне следовало привести мысли в порядок и впредь быть к себе строже.

Он опоздал на три минуты. Переступив порог, он немедленно сложил на груди руки и замер у входа: живая иллюстрация к фразе «человек в защитной позе».

— Не стоило этого делать, — сказал он и кивнул на стол, где стояли напитки и блюда. — Просто скажи, что хотел, и я пойду.

Это было эгоистично, но я надеялся, что доктор... что Леонард выпьет, прежде чем мы приступим к разговору. Я полагал, что алкоголь немного ослабит его оборонительный настрой; сейчас он выглядел так, будто я в любую секунду мог на него броситься.

— Я пригласил вас на ужин, — начал я, и он усмехнулся так, как усмехался всякий раз, когда хотел выразить своё несогласие. Несмотря на все предпринимаемые мною усилия, я не смог подавить беспокойство.  
— Ты заманил меня сюда обещаниями выпивки, — проворчал он.  
— Уверяю вас, мои намерения...  
— … заключались в том, чтобы мы с тобой поговорили. Не кокетничай, тебе это не идёт. Ладно, тогда начну я. Я должен извиниться — прости, что прыгнул на тебя вот так. Больше этого не повторится. Ну а то, что я сказал про тебя и Джима... я был серьёзен и сейчас считаю так же. Вот и всё, отлично поговорили, я пошёл.

Я потянулся его остановить, но он вздрогнул, и тогда я торопливо убрал руку.

— Позвольте, в таком случае, и мне извиниться.  
— Давай просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было, — нахмурился он.  
— Я нарушил границы. Это непростительно.  
— Ничего, я прощаю.  
— Вы по-прежнему сердитесь и поэтому отказываетесь со мной говорить. Это наталкивает меня на мысль, что в действительности вы не готовы простить меня так быстро, — заметил я. Он вздохнул.  
— Зачем тебе вообще всё это нужно? — спросил он устало.  
— Доктор, — начал было я, но осёкся. — Леонард.

Он взглянул на меня с растерянностью. Никогда раньше я не произносил его имя вслух и, честно говоря, редко слышал, чтобы его использовал кто-то из экипажа. Однако это помогло привлечь его внимание.

— Я не имел намерений вас напугать. Но вы испытывали сильную гамму чувств, и я хотел их понять.  
— Ты влез в мою голову, — ответил он.  
— Неверно, — сказал я. — Тактильный контакт сделал ваши эмоции более осязаемыми, но я не «влезал в вашу голову».  
— То, что ты говорил... — начал он, но я его перебил:  
— Я предположил всё это, потому что знаю вас, а не потому что увидел что-то в ваших мыслях. — Эти слова были необдуманными, но как только они прозвучали, я понял, что не солгал. Также я понял, насколько неприятно мне было видеть страдания доктора, и как сильно я хотел избавить его от них. И если я знал о своей растущей привязанности к Джиму, то это... это было неожиданно.

Дёргать за косы, как сказала тогда Ниота. Джим называл нас ведущей дискуссионной бригадой. Наши споры не имели практического смысла и порой выливались в эмоциональные перебранки, по крайней мере, с его стороны, и всё равно я раз за разом их провоцировал.

Я довольно быстро сложил всё воедино, однако Леонард молчал. Он сел, взял со стола пустой стакан и начал вертеть его в руках, избегая смотреть мне в глаза.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — признался он. — Ты же здесь логик. Что бы ты сделал, если бы влюбился в своего лучшего друга, влюблённого в парня, которого ты на дух не выносишь? И если бы выяснилось, что не так уж ты его и не выносишь.  
— Вы меня поцеловали.  
— Ага. И вот тебе неожиданный поворот — я был бы не прочь сделать это снова. Я совсем поехал, да?  
— Неужели я был настолько неумел?  
— Хватить шутить. Это меня пугает.  
— Я не шутил.  
— О. — Стакан, зажатый между ладонями, конвульсивно дёрнулся. — Тебя ведь бесит всё это? Ну, все эти разговоры про гоблина.  
Я решил не посвящать его в особенности своего эмоционального состояния, вместо этого спросив:  
— Почему вы так думаете?  
— Я... — Стакан замедлился. Он взглянул на него с огромным интересом. — Думаю... Чёрт, Спок. Я слушал тебя и подумал вдруг... Такое ощущение, что тебе никто ни разу не говорил, какой ты... выдающийся. И не в смысле выдающийся офицер. Ты... просто хороший, вот в чём суть. И ты заслуживаешь хорошего, ты заслуживаешь Джима. Мне показалось, что ты этого не понимаешь, а я только усугубляю проблему.

Я осторожно сел в кресло, которое стояло рядом с ним.

— У меня есть теория, что ваше поведение, в частности, оскорбления и агрессия, на самом деле скрывают глубокую привязанность, — сказал я. — Я не мог не заметить, что вы постоянно используете унизительные обороты в общении с Джимом, однако то, с какой готовностью вы согласились пожертвовать своим счастьем ради его благополучия, не оставляет сомнений в вашей к нему любви. И пусть привычка называть меня «гоблином» нелогична во всех отношениях, я считаю её выражением вашей привязанности ко мне. Я искренне верю, что никто другой из всего экипажа не решился бы настолько безбоязненно меня оскорблять.

Он прерывисто выдохнул. Стакан в его ладонях замер.

— Ты правда так считаешь?  
— Разумеется. Леонард?  
— Что?  
— Вы тоже заслуживаете хорошего. Вы — хороший человек.

Он недоверчиво хмыкнул. Я протянул руку, чтобы убрать стакан, и наши пальцы оказались на расстоянии поцелуя.

— Это правда.  
— Не надо, Спок.  
— Вы нас спасаете, — сказал я. Он по-прежнему смотрел куда угодно, только не на меня. — Мы приходим к вам едва живые, и вы спасаете нас. Чтобы спасти нас, вы забываете есть и спать, для вас не существует установленных медициной границ.  
— Это не делает меня хорошим человеком, — покачал головой он.  
— По-другому тебя не убедить, да? — Я встал, потянув его за собой, и сомкнул наши пальцы в поцелуе. Оставленный без внимания, стакан упал на пол. Я прижал свои губы к губам Леонарда, целуя его по-человечески, пытаясь дать ему то, чего он так хотел. Он был напуган, иррационально полагая, что причиняет мне боль, и я не мог понять, почему этот страх был настолько явственным, настолько осязаемым. Я отстранился и приобнял его за пояс, пытаясь выразить так свою уверенность.  
— Леонард МакКой, — сказал я. После всего произошедшего называть его «доктором» и на «вы» мне показалось странным. — Ты с величайшим уважением относишься ко всем разумным существам, что, на мой взгляд, не требует никаких доказательств. Чужая смерть причиняет тебе боль. Ты ведёшь себя нелогично и порой нелепо. У тебя странный вкус, когда дело касается алкогольных напитков. Ты весьма искусен в игре в покер и куда менее искусен, когда дело доходит до споров, однако компенсируешь это заслуживающим уважения упорством. Ты бескорыстен, нелогичен, умён, страстен, красив, верен, нежен и силён, и всё это делает тебя хорошим человеком. Именно поэтому ты должен верить, когда я говорю о том, что ты заслуживаешь хорошего. Ты заслуживаешь любви той же силы, с которой испытываешь её сам.

Он тяжело вздохнул, вцепился в мою рубашку и грубо поцеловал меня, будто так мои слова звучали весомее. Возможно, так оно и было. Я обнял его и подтолкнул в сторону кровати. Он нуждался во мне, нуждался в том, чтобы я показал ему правду пальцами, языком и телом. Он нуждался в доказательствах, которые я дал бы ему невербально.

Он нуждался во мне, и я не собирался его разочаровывать.


	5. Chapter 5

## V

это сон: мама докрасна раскаляет горячие камни, дуй на них, только не прикасайся. но красные камни не такие, как чёрные, и вдоль краёв миски пляшут язычки пламени, они другие, и я хочу их потрогать, совсем чуть-чуть. холодные пальцы вскрикивают красной пылью, пожалуйста, мама! прости, помоги, мне так больно. 

они сломали мне пальцы. мама мертва. джим игнорирует угольную горелку, потому что думает, что так мне будет лучше. леонард знает, что чай на огне лучше. мама мертва. они сломали мне пальцы. жжение приятнее. 

здесь должно быть темно, ведь я под землёй. они не могут построить нормальные подземелья, потому что земля тут крепче камня. виновато ли пламя или плечи, но мои руки порваны, точно струны лиры. я дышу с присвистом, наверное, потому что я получеловек. стонн не дышал бы с присвистом, он не свистел бы даже для того, чтобы позвать сехлата. и'чайя ведь тоже мертва? но она умерла не вместе с мамой, она умерла, когда я распылил её лапу. я не хотел. я был атомами, и мои руки сломаны. 

в последний раз они ударили меня слишком сильно. не могу думать. не могу встать и посмотреть по сторонам. руки болят слишком сильно. если бы только леонард накричал на меня, тогда я знал бы, что мне станет лучше. если бы только леонард прекратил свист и принёс свет. я не хочу спать здесь, я хочу спать на плече джима, хочу слышать дыхание леонарда. когда мы спим, он держит меня за руку, потому что так он чувствует себя в безопасности. больно дышать. голова болит. земля твёрдая. но джим скоро придёт. он приходит всегда.

* * *

Может, всё случилось вот так: 

Ты ждёшь, пока Спок сделает первый шаг. Это не занимает много времени. Даже если не решится Спок, решится Джим; никто из экипажа ничего не замечает, но ты можешь точно назвать день, когда из друзей они стали любовниками. Джим веселеет, и ты осторожно начинаешь с ним общаться. Он не упоминает ночь, когда вы переспали, и всё возвращается на круги своя. 

Почти возвращается. Ты знаешь, что происходит за закрытыми дверями, и что Джим не ночует в своей каюте уже три месяца. И однажды Спок появляется в медотсеке. Он берёт тебя за руку, и ты понимаешь, зачем он пришёл.

С минуту всё это чудовищно нелепо, ты нервничаешь, и Джим тоже нервничает, хоть и пытается это скрыть. Но ты по-прежнему чувствуешь сладковатый, чуть пряный вкус Спока на языке. Джим прижимается к твоей спине, бормоча: «Боунз, Боунз», и стоять между ними вот так — лучшая пытка во вселенной. И самое восхитительное — это не жёстко толкаться в тело Джима, каждым движением бёдер напоминая ему о том, как ты скучал; и не облизывать пальцы Спока, глядя, как опускаются его веки и как расслабляется линия рта; и даже не лежать после в липком клубке, не в состоянии шевельнуться. Самое восхитительное происходит утром, за тридцать секунд до того, как ты выходишь из каюты: Джим обнимает тебя со спины и спрашивает неуверенно: 

— Увидимся вечером?   
— Пожалуйста, — добавляет Спок, поднимая взгляд.  
— Да, — отвечаешь ты и гадаешь, что ты сделал такого, чтобы всё это заслужить. 

*

А может, всё случилось вот так: 

Ты пьёшь бурбон из запасов Спока, получаешь поцелуй на удачу (в которую Спок якобы не верит) и идёшь к Джиму. Поначалу Джим злится из-за того, что ты его бросил. Переступив через гордость, ты признаёшься, что просто не хотел, чтобы бросили тебя. Из-за этого Джим приходит в ещё большую ярость — он вообще не думал о том, чтобы тебя оставить. 

Где-то минута уходит на то, чтобы ты ему поверил, а потом ты прижимаешь его к стене и целуешь, пока он не перестаёт злиться. 

Вы сходитесь так легко, что ты невольно задумываешься, почему вы не сделали этого раньше. Джим остаётся Джимом: он всё так же бесит тебя и флиртует со всем, что шевелится, но смена заканчивается, он обнимает тебя и делает немыслимые вещи языком, зубами, руками. Он по-прежнему твой лучший друг, который достаёт бутылку, когда ты теряешь на операционном столе энсина, а ты сидишь с ним всю ночь на мостике, когда миссия идёт не по плану, только вместо звёзд ты смотришь на него. 

Это потрясающе, ты никогда не чувствовал себя таким везучим. Но порой ты перехватываешь взгляд Спока, брошенный через мостик, или через стол, или из другого конца зала. Спок всегда один, и собственная везучесть встаёт тебе поперёк горла. Ты бесконечно благодарен за этот шанс — за эти три месяца, пока Джим был твоим и только твоим, но то личное пространство, которое вы получили, делает ещё очевиднее отношения со Споком, о которых ты и не подозревал, отношения, которые ты хотел бы получить. 

И однажды ночью ты усаживаешь Джима перед собой и говоришь с ним о Споке. Есть в этом некая ирония: в тот раз, когда ты впервые признаёшься ему в любви, становится тем разом, когда ты предлагаешь ему взять в ваши отношения третьего. Джим есть Джим; его не нужно уговаривать, тем более, он всё так же играет со Споком в шахматы и готов вверить ему свою жизнь. 

«Делиться» — это не совсем то, что происходит в конечном итоге. Скорее, это непонятный клубок из рук, ног и стука сердец, из поцелуев губами и пальцами, и тебе мерещится, будто само ваше дыхание становится единым, что смешивается сама ваша кровь. Джим засыпает между вами, и ты тянешься к Споку, чтобы взять его за руку и прикоснуться его пальцами к своему лицу. 

Это не полноценный мелдинг, но ты знаешь, что он чувствует тебя, что он тебя слышит. Я тебе доверяю, говоришь ему ты. Ты предлагаешь ему прощение — самое настоящее из всех, на которые ты способен; ты предлагаешь ему доказательство реальности происходящего, говоришь, что вы вместе, и что ты никогда не бросишь никого из вас. Его рука расслабляется и соскальзывает с твоего лица, чтобы переплестить пальцами с твоими и лечь Джиму на бедро. Утром вы по-прежнему держитесь за руки. Джим бормочет, что лежать рядом со Споком слишком жарко, ты отвечаешь, что он ведёт себя как ребёнок, и тебе кажется, что таким и должно быть идеальное утро. 

*

Или всё случилось так: 

Ты наблюдаешь за тем, как Спок расслабляется в руках Джима и замирает, едва дыша, будто всё происходящее — некий священный ритуал, в котором он согласится поучаствовать. Ты не возражаешь, потому что понимаешь, что такое истинная привязанность. А потом Джим протягивает руку и хватает тебя за запястье, и держит тебя, пока не вскрикивает, и пока Спок не падает без сил ему на грудь. Ты кончаешь, так себя и не коснувшись. Спок отодвигается, Джим переворачивается на живот, и на его лице появляется самая широкая ухмылка из всех, что ты видел. 

— Вы оба, — выдыхает он и смеётся так, будто ему только что вручили целую галактику. Он тянет руки к тебе и Споку одновременно, пока не утыкается лицом в подушку, так и не перестав смеяться. — Будто я смог бы выбрать, — говорит он, на мгновение отнимая от подушки лицо, и снова падает навзничь. 

И ты никогда не был так рад, что Джим открыт практически для любого.

*

Ты просыпаешься. Рука затекла, тебе чудовищно жарко, рядом лицом в подушку лежит Джим, а Спок переплёл свои пальцы с твоими. И неважно, как так получилось: ты просто рад тому, что у тебя есть.

* * *

Сны блекнут и тают   
в уголках твоих глаз,  
на твоих щеках,   
когда ты прижимаешься ко мне  
и тянешь тепло из моей кожи. 

Пальцы сплелись и легли на моё бедро,  
Его и твои.   
Вы не отпускаете друг друга даже во сне,  
вы держите крепко — меня и друг друга,  
оберегая во мраке наш сон. 

Над нашими плечами призраком  
нависает холодное утро,   
но мы осторожны.   
Клубок ног, одеял и  
локтей держит нас в тепле,  
и мы не обращаем внимания на те  
дюймы, что отделяют нашу колыбель   
от утра, куда нам придётся вступить.

Если я притяну вас сильнее к себе,  
если я сплету наши пальцы, сомкну   
подбородки, и губы, и ноги,  
если я свернусь вокруг вас,  
мы перестанем понимать, что разделяет  
нас, и нам будет плевать. 

Подвинься чуть-чуть. Протест глохнет в глотке.  
Спрячься от будней у меня на плече.   
Я скроюсь от мира между вами, там,  
где ваши пальцы меня успокаивают.  
Ш-ш-ш, спи.   
До утра ещё далеко.

* * *

**Журнал посещений  
Пациент: Спок, С.Т.   
Посетители: нет**

* * *

Ты откидываешься на спинку кресла. На твоём дисплее открыт файл; он холодный, равнодушный и белый. Здесь всё: перекрёстные ссылки и обсуждения, историческая сводка и статьи СМИ, следствие и вызвавшее столь жаркие споры решение суда... Столько данных на такой незначительный вроде бы инцидент, столько данных на файл, который ты выбрал только потому, что нашёл в нём нечто схожее с инцидентом на Пренде. Но ты открыл документ и увидел там имя, которое знаешь лучше собственного. Это рутинная пометка о выживших, и это — всё, о чём ты теперь можешь думать. 

И неожиданно то, что случилось в последние две с половиной недели, обрело смысл. 

Ты далеко не хакер, но жизнь с Джимом обучила тебя паре-тройке трюков. Полчаса уходит на то, чтобы обнаружить среди данных нужные тебе отчёты. Полчаса уходит на то, чтобы их прочесть. Когда ты заканчиваешь, тебя мутит так, что приходится отойти в уборную, прежде чем продолжить. 

Он же был просто мальчишкой. Испуганным, маленьким, одиноким мальчишкой. 

С тех пор он вырос, но, дьявол его побери, это ничего не значит. Всё слишком хорошо сходится, чертовски хорошо — это идеальный кошмар, который может случиться только в реальности. Голод, извращённая политика и изломанный Спок, которого Джим не успевает спасти. Он был недостаточно быстр, недостаточно хорош. Вот как он о себе думает — он считает себя конченым человеком, не сумевшим защитить того, кто ему дорог. Его подчёркнутая отдалённость, которая так тебя взбесила... чёрт возьми, он ведь ни разу не сходил к Споку, потому что пытался наказать себя за то, в чём не было его вины. 

Нужно его найти. Ты сделал всё, что должен был, сам знаешь; Спок идёт на поправку, но Джим ранен куда глубже и сильнее. Ты, само собой, врач, а не психотерапевт. Ты хотел бы пообещать ему, что вы со Споком никогда его не покинете, но с вашей работой, будь она неладна, это будет враньём. Как будто вы вернулись во времена Академии, когда ты смотрел на его широкую улыбку и знал, что это всего лишь ширма, только теперь ты понимаешь, что именно за ней скрыто. 

Господи. Он же был всего лишь мальчишкой. 

У тебя нет чёткого плана, но есть код к двери, поэтому ты открываешь её и входишь в каюту. Джим никогда не был поклонником бумажной работы, но теперь он смотрит на тебя так, будто ты помешал ему наладить межгалактический мир. 

— Хотел чего-то, Боунз? 

Да, ты чего-то хотел, всё верно. Ты хотел бы, чтобы Джим, этот высокомерный сукин сын, вернулся, чтобы он снова докучал тебе в медотсеке, подмигивал медсёстрам и напрашивался на поцелуи. Ты хотел бы, чтобы вернулся ваш капитан — тот самый, который плевать хотел на протоколы и бумажки, который умудрялся спасти весь экипаж одним своим нечеловеческим упорством. Ты хотел бы, чтобы твой лучший друг и любимый плюшевый мишка Спока снова был с вами, чтобы он пинался ночью и лез обниматься утром. И пусть ты не можешь прилепить на Джима пластырь и дождаться, когда он очнётся здоровым, ты — не тот врач, который умывает руки, потому что никогда раньше не сталкивался с проблемой. Ты ему поможешь, и пропади всё пропадом. 

— Я тут живу вообще-то, — ворчишь ты. Он косится на тебя.   
— Ты мой гость, и я...

Ну уж нет. Да, ты не силач уровня Спока, но не просто же так ты учил весь экипаж регби. Ты разворачиваешь кресло с такой силой, что оно бьётся о столешницу, нависаешь над Джимом и начинаешь его целовать. Он поднимает руки, но ты перехватываешь их и переплетаешь ваши пальцы. Спок научил тебя целоваться по-вулкански, и ты чувствуешь, что сейчас это важно как никогда. Ты продолжаешь целовать его и по-человечески, опускаясь ниже по горлу. 

— Боунз, какого хрена?! — выдыхает он, и ты отстраняешься.   
— Ты что, решил, что я тебя брошу, а? Решил, что исчезну вот так сразу, стоит тебе моргнуть? 

Его зрачки расширены, лицо выглядит потерянным. Он дышит так, будто пробежал кросс, и в любой другой ситуации это значило бы, что вы вот-вот начнёте трахаться. Но сейчас всё совсем иначе, и он только начал это осознавать. В твоей хватке его руки начинают дрожать. 

— Боунз...  
— Даже не думай. Ничего не выйдет, всё слишком далеко зашло, Джимми, детка. Я не уйду от тебя, пока меня не прикончат, да и после смерти я от тебя не отстану. 

Его руки трясутся сильнее. Ты медленно опускаешься на колени между его ног, продолжая говорить, но смысл собственных слов от тебя ускользает. Это неважно; ты смотришь ему в глаза, и это единственное, что имеет значение. Он должен понять. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы он понял. 

— Я люблю тебя, Джим. Я люблю тебя и никогда не перестану тебя любить.   
— Боунз, серьёзно, что ты...  
— Я всё прочитал. Нашёл файлы, прочитал обо всём, что случилось на Тарсусе IV. Ты был там, я знаю, и я знаю, что ты вернулся, а тут не осталось никого, кто мог бы о тебе позаботиться. Это случилось после того, как ушёл Сэм, да? Твоя мама улетела, новый отчим тебе не нравился, а все остальные были мертвы.   
— Замолчи. Ты не имел права...  
— Ты был всего лишь ребёнком. — Только не останавливайся, только доведи дело до конца. Будет больно, но ты должен это сделать. — Всего лишь ребёнком, который нуждался в помощи, только помощи не было. И когда ты увидел Спока...  
— Хватит!  
— … то решил, что оплошал, что предал его. Всё это — и Пренда, и террористы, и голод, всё это слишком похоже на то, что произошло с тобой. Ты винишь себя и думаешь, что остальные тоже тебя винят, и что Спок проснётся и будет тебя ненавидеть, и даже я на тебя наорал, господи, я наорал на тебя за то, что ты не захотел его навестить... 

Он дёргается и пытается вырваться, но ты силён, в эту секунду ты силён как никогда. 

— Джим, — говоришь ты, — детка, посмотри на меня. Мы не бросим тебя. Мы любим тебя, ты нам нужен. Всё будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю.   
— Там должен был быть я! — неожиданно кричит он, и ты понимаешь, что все его защитные механизмы трещат по швам. — Делегацию возглавлял я! Они должны были забрать меня!  
Ты выпускаешь его руки и тянешься, чтобы обхватить ладонями его лицо.   
— Родной, это не твоя вина.   
— Но я капитан, — говорит он и начинает плакать, искренне и некрасиво, с грудными всхлипами. — Я капитан, но я не смог ничего сделать. Я потерял его прямо как тогда...  
Ты хватаешь его и тянешь на пол, чтобы прижать к себе.   
— Ты его вернул, Джим, он никуда не делся, он поправится. Всё будет хорошо, Джим, всё будет просто замечательно. 

Ты продолжаешь читать литанию утешительной чуши, пока Джим не успокаивается, растираешь его спину и совсем немного хочешь расплакаться сам. Ты не можешь сказать ничего, что успокоило бы Джима, но надеешься, что само твоё присутствие сделает своё дело. Ты пытаешься передать ему ощущение своего присутствия, пытаешься с помощью рук и биения сердца сказать ему, что ты тут и никуда не денешься. Джим не сопротивляется, и ты расцениваешь это как маленькую победу. 

Когда он успокаивается, ты берёшь его за плечи и отстраняешь от себя, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Никто не ушёл и не собирается уходить. А в медотсеке лежит вулканец, который скоро очнётся и наверняка захочет увидеть самую смазливую мордашку корабля. Думаю, увидеть твоё лицо он тоже не откажется.   
— Заткнись, Боунз. — Звучит совсем слабенько, но Джим ухмыляется краешком рта, и ты с облегчением его обнимаешь.

Ты не идиот. Пара пролитых слёз не исцелят Джима магическим образом, но теперь ты знаешь о нём всё, и он знает, что ты знаешь, а это уже дорогого стоит. Ты понятия не имеешь, что делать дальше, но ещё никогда ты не отказывался от пациента, и чёрта с два ты откажешься от Джима. 

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяешь ты, прижимаясь носом к его волосам. В ответ он молчит, но его руки сжимаются на твоей спине чуть сильнее, и ты понимаешь, что это значит. — Пойдём к Споку. Перенесём его сюда. Смысла держать его в медотсеке всё равно нет, к тому же, трое на биокровати точно не поместятся. 

Он держит тебя за руку, будто боится, что ты исчезнешь, и покорно идёт за тобой к медотсеку. Он по-прежнему растерян, но, по крайней мере, он здесь. Вам потребуется время, но ты много-много лет назад пообещал себе, что позаботишься о нём. 

Завидев каталку, он кривится и берёт Спока на руки. Ты закатываешь глаза и улыбаешься.

* * *

приходить в себя после лечебного транса — как пытаться пробраться сквозь бесконечные слои тёмной и тонкой ткани. реальность совсем близко, но ткань оборачивается вокруг рассудка настолько плотно, что помрачает сознание. мне нужно сфокусироваться. мне нужно схватиться за что-то, что поможет мне прийти в себя, что поможет вспомнить, зачем мне приходить в себя, что-то, чтобы прорваться сквозь тени.

боль. боль сработает. 

— Он не даёт мне этого сделать, родной. 

время просить прощения? нужно очнуться. нужно вспомнить всё, прежде чем они снова меня ударят. джим видит мою кровь и сжимает челюсть так сильно... леонард кричит. не беспокойтесь, доктор, я никому не расскажу о той ночи, когда я истекал кровью, а вы держали меня за руку и плакали. 

— Эй, очнись. 

что-то горячеемягкоевлажное касается моих губ. человеческие поцелуи, поцелуи джима. подойдут для того, чтобы справиться с темнотой. 

— Уж лучше тебе его послушаться, дорогуша, он серьёзен как никогда. Эта придурь считает, что ты тут у нас спящая красавица. 

ты не устаешь придумывать для меня всё новые и новые прозвища. гоблин, дорогуша. узнаю эту интонацию — так ты говоришь только когда хочешь чего-то. мне нравится твой голос. попроси меня ещё раз. 

— Не надо его бить, Боунз!  
— Да пошёл он к чёрту с этой своей вулканской магией...   
— Ну же, Спок! Ещё немного, и мы подерёмся. Совершенно нелогично и излишне эмоционально. Давай же, очнись и отчитай нас. 

я вас отчитывал, но вы меня не слушали. постоянно одной ногой на войне, что бы я ни делал. следовало бы давным давно бросить это дело, но мне так нравится, когда вы улыбаетесь. 

— Спок. Открой глаза. 

сфокусируйся. вспоминай. _вспоминай же._

— Да будь я проклят, он возвращается!

конечно. я всегда возвращаюсь к тебе. разве ты не знаешь? 

Лицо Джима перекрыло свет. Он наклонился и поцеловал меня.   
— Он пытался тебя ударить, Спок, представляешь? Но я тебя защитил.   
— Я пытался ударить его, радость моя, но он полез тебя целовать, так что я не стал. — Его пальцы коснулись моих рук, и это было мило и приятно, прямо как поцелуи Джима на моих губах. Леонард выглядел встревоженным, Джим — счастливым, и оба они смотрели на меня.   
— Интересная методика, — сообщил им я, и лицо Джима наполнилось благоговением.   
— Спок, — прошептал он и нерешительно протянул руку, чтобы коснуться моего лица. Леонард склонился надо мной и прижал губы к моему лбу в человеческом поцелуе.   
— Я и не думал, что настанет день, когда мы увидим твою улыбку, — проворчал он. Джим вымучено рассмеялся.   
— Боунз, ты должен осмотреть его и убедиться, что это всё ещё он. — Джим звучал так, будто был в бреду. — Боже, Спок. Ты в порядке. Ты жив.   
— Тихо, — негромко сказал Леонард и потянул Джима на себя. Тот прижался к его груди и расслабился, будто из него разом вынули все кости. Одной рукой Леонард гладил его по голове, вторую положил на мои пальцы. — Мы испугались, — сказал он просто. Я стиснул его палец в своей руке. После регенератора мои пальцы слегка болели — как подтверждение того, что кости срослись.   
— Я знал, что Джим меня найдёт, а ты — вылечишь. Не было нужды бояться.   
— В точку! — Джим поднял голову и посмотрел на меня с такой уверенностью, будто хотел сделать сказанные мной слова обещанием. Леонард фыркнул.   
— Вы — два самых упрямых ублюдка во всей сраной вселенной, и я каким-то образом заполучил обоих. Как так случилось?  
— Ты просто везунчик, — сказал Джим.   
— И ты нас любишь, — добавил я.   
— Да, чёрт возьми, — согласился он, хотя мы знали это и так.   
— Можно мне уже? — с надеждой спросил Джим. И тут я заметил, что мы в капитанской каюте, а не в медотсеке. Обычно мы спим здесь, потому что здесь самая большая кровать. Леонард и Джим сидели по краям, пытаясь меня не задеть.   
— Только _осторожно_ , — разрешил Леонард. Джим немедленно начал раздеваться, и Леонард последовал за ним с чуть меньшим ажиотажем. 

Джим скользнул под одеяла, которыми я был накрыт, стараясь не задеть мои раны. Леонард забрался с другой стороны, бормоча себе что-то под нос, и прикоснулся ко мне так же осторожно, как Джим. Обычно посередине спал Джим, но теперь здесь был я, и мне понравилось это ощущение — защищённости, надёжности, безопасности. Мы снова были вместе. Я снова был целым.

* * *

я назвал вас друзьями. звучит как обещание, когда мы целуемся  
пальцами или губами.   
в пустоте между звёздами спрятано то,  
что мы скрывали, и то, что было сказано вслух.  
но мы не те герои, которых видят перед собой тысячи людей,  
и никогда не сможем ими быть.   
нет. но я видел предел нашей хрупкости,  
я видел пустоту нашего отсутствия,  
и я свяжу нас вместе венами своего сердца  
(вдох и выдох с сомкнутыми губами как принесённая клятва)  
мягкий жар нашей кожи станет вашим горном, и пламя моего сердца  
на берегах этой страны никогда не узнает, что мы назвали своим домом;  
мы не отразимся на водной глади,  
но в нас я познаю утешение,  
исповедь о прошлом, которую нельзя произносить вслух  
это и есть моя клятва, это и есть моя сопричастность,   
кровью связанный дар дыхания,  
пальцы к пальцам и губы к губам,   
обещание отныне и навеки называть вас друзьями 


End file.
